


A magical nanny

by Tricsha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Modern Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricsha/pseuds/Tricsha
Summary: Magic only exist in fairytales, right? Not really. Meet Minna and Sammy who are introduced to a hidden world by their new nanny.





	A magical nanny

**Author's Note:**

> Originaly written for a writing contest with the theme urban magic.

I still remember the time when Nyarnamaitar came our house. Me and my brothers nanny, Michelle had quit a few days earlier since she would move to Paris. Mom had just a few hours earlier put up a post on internet to find a new nanny. This was when he turned up, dressed in dark blue jeans and a white shirt and his long dark hair in a ponytail. I don't know what he said that convinced mom but when he left had mom hired him.

When Nyarnamaitar begun to work a week later would it turn out that he was very diffrent from the Michelle. The biggest diffrence was the stories he told us. While Michelle had told us the stories about Cinderella, Snow White and other stories of that kind did Nyarnamaitar tell us stories about elfs and vampires, old kingdoms that fought against eachother for generations and stories so real that they seemed to have happned. Nyarnamaitar knew how to get his audience to listen, how to sound diffrent depending on who it was that spoke and how to describe things so that it felt like you had seen them by yourself.

One night when mom was away on a birthday party did Nyarnamaitar take me and my brother and placed us on his knees. “Minna, Sammy. It is very important that you never tell a soul about what I am going to show you tonight. Can you promise me that?” he said and we both nodded. “Good” he said as he placed us both on the floor and opened the bag he always carried with him. It was full with fabric and bottles with diffrent kinds of liquid. He took out a long forestgreen skirt ,a white blouse and a forestgreen cloak with a hood that he handed me and a black robe with a hood wich he gave my brother. “Get dressed” Nyarnamaitar said as he closed the bag and hung it over his shoulder.

We both quickly took the odd clothes and put them on, over our normal ones. Nyarnamaitar had in the meantime picked up an ignition steel from his pocket. When he hit it did it fill the air around us with golden stars. They came closer and closer to us until the only thing I could see was gold.

As the stars begun to disappear did I realise that I wasn't standing on the woodfloor in the kitchen anymore. Instead did my bare feet touch cold cobbelstone and something that felt like grass. I looked around and saw that we were surronded by old building made of stone. Around us were oddlooking peoplethat looked like those Nyarnamaitar described in his stories, dressed in the same way as me and Sammy. I glanced at Nyarnamaitar and realised that he was dressed like that too, a long blue robe with golden stars that seemed to shine. Suddenly he cursed, it atleast sounded like a curseword. “I forgot to get you shoes” he muttred and grabbed our hands.

Nyarnamaitar led us through the crowd and down the street. When I cast an eye on my brother did see that his face was filled with kind of exitment you can only see on a sixyear-old. Soon we stopped outside a small shop with a small sign hanging next to the door. “Leatherbrow, dwarfmade footwear since 1800 BC”

The shop was small and smelled of leather and dust. A sharp bell sounded when Nyarnamaitar opened the door. “I’m coming” a deep voice shouted from behind a curtain. A small man, not much taller than Sammy came out. “Ah Nyarnamaitar, what can I do for you this time?” he asked when he saw us. “I need shoes to my friends here, Myantha and Sudryl.” Nyarnamaitar answerd with a low voice. The way he said our names made them sound as exotic as his own.

The man nodded. “Of course, of course. Taboo again?” he whisperd as he started to check the shelfs behind him. “Only sort of” Nyarnamaitar whisperd back. “I belive these would work” the man said as he took down two pairs of sandals from a shelf and handed them to me and Sammy. “We’ll take them” Nyarnamaitar said when he saw that they fit us. “How much do they cost?”. “Five gold each” the man answerd. Nyarnamaitar nodded and picked up ten small golden coins from a pocket on his bag.

“Nyarnamaitar, what did the man mean with taboo and why did you not say our real names?” I asked when we stepped outside. Nyarnamaitar looked around as if to make sure that no one could hear us. “I’ll start with answering the easier of your questions. I gave you new names because humans aren't very welcome here in the magical world so I gave you elvish versions of Minna and Sammy. As for the taboo, it is a bit more complicated. There are many people here that don't agree with that it is fine to marry someone outside your own race. So they say that the children of mixed blood is taboo. I have a bit of a reputation around here for helping those children so people like Jalec always asume that everyone in my company that they don't know are taboo” he said as he begun to walk. I grabbed Sammy hand followed after Nyarnamaitar from the sidestreet where the shop was out on the main street. Nyarnamaitar led us past all kinds of places. A tailors shop that had a sign that announced that they had sale for clothes without spells, a place that looked like a forge where a man was breathing fire on a piece of metal. Outside a flowershop were a group of young teenagers, a few years older than me standing, surounded by branches and leaves from diffrent trees. Finally did Nyarnamaitar stop at what looked like a coffee shop. It was full with people of all diffrent species. Elfs, fairies, dwarf, nymphs and others that I didn't know.

Nyarnamaitar placed us at a table outside and soon returned with three glasses full with a bubbly liquid that had the same color as raspberry juice. “Here, Wala juice” he said, placing a two of the glasses in front of us. The liquid was very sweet and tasted like apple juice.

“Protecting another filthy taboo?” a dark, raspy voice suddenly said as a shadow fell over the table. In front of us were now a man standing. He was atleast three meters tall and broad as a bigger door with bloodred scales covering his skin. In other words was he very scary. Nyarnamaitar didn't seem to be affected by the mans apperance tough, he just sighed as if the man just had interupted him in the middle of something important.

“Xizas, can we take this another time? I’m just showing my friends around and I would hate if their last impression of our city is us two fighting” he said, almost sounding bored. “And both of us know that the only reason you dare to approach me is because your handyman managed to hit with that dagger last week”

Xizas muttred someting before walking away from us, down the street. “Sorry about that” Nyarnamaitar said, drinking the last of his juice. A clock sounded from the other side of the street and he cursed again. “By Ather, I thought we would have more time” he said. He led us to a empty side street and picked up the ignition steel again. Soon were we back in our kitchen and Nyarnamaitar had just put us to bed when I heard the sound of mom unlocking the door.

  
Over the following four years did Nyarnamaitar often take us to the hidden parts of the city, Xizas continued to give us trouble but Nyarnamaitar always stopped him before it became dangerous. But on Sammys tenth birthday did he take me aside and placed the ignition steel in my hand. “I won't take you on anymore trips now Minna” he said. “Your brother has grown to old and the rules stops me from taking only one of you”

I nodded, slightly confused. If Sammy was too old then why could I still visit? I was four years older than him. But I had learned over the years that there was no point in asking questions when Nyarnamaitar said things like this, I wouldn't get an answer anyway.

So from that day did I travel alone, after a few weeks did people stop asking where Nyarnamaitar were and accepted that I was alone. As long as still went to school did I only visit now and then but as soon as I had graduated did I start to live there on full time. As far as I did no one ever figure out that I didn’t have any magical blood and the only person I ever told was the man that would become my husband, an elf named Aien. We ended up having two children. A boy with with my golden curls and Aiens dark eyes and skin and a girl with Aiens black hair and my lighter skin and green eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my story and if you did please leave a reveiw and tell me what you liked and what I can do better.


End file.
